For The Greater Good
by AnonymousFish
Summary: Naruto is capture at a young age because of the Kyubi inside him. After an attempt at unsealing the Kyubi is made on Naruto, the Sandaime Hokage sends Naruto to live in the other shinobi nations with the other Kages. How does this change thing's? NarHarem
1. Attempted Unsealing

A/N: Thanks to all who read. This is kind of a do what ever project so feel free to add your ideas in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did i would make it so that the antagoist wasn't so feminine

Try not to fall asleep. Enjoy.

* * *

**Attempted Unsealing**

The night was an eerie quiet as the stars twinkled in the sky. The moon was not out at the present time, leaving the forest surrounding the village to be in a state of temporary invisibility due to the lack of light. A hand could not be seen an inch from the face due to the intense darkness, unless one had a trained eye for this sort of thing. What made the foliage even more ominous was that there was no sound what so ever. The usual sound of the crickets chirping was not there, as if they could sense the high tension that was layered around a certain clearing.

Kiego was nervous. For anyone that knew Kiego this would cause alarm, for he was never nervous for any reason, period. In fact, one of his friends had gone as far as to vandalize an entire set of dictionaries so that the definition for calm read 'see Kiego', this little tidbit however is irrelevant to the reason for Kiego's anxiety.

The true reason being that Diame was late. (Another useless tidbit could be added here to state that Kiego's friend continued to alter said set of dictionaries by making punctual read 'see Diame'. Again, this is irrelevant.) Kiego shifted his weight slightly to remind his legs to stay awake, cursing inwardly when he made a small sound. He did not like the feeling of anxiety, it was new and foreign to him and it kept making him want to pace in pointless circles. Kiego did not handle the term 'new' well.

Fighting the random urge to bite his fingernails, Kiego glanced wordlessly to his right, towards Hiroko. Hiroko noticed the small action and shifted silently to face him. He could clearly see the worry that was written on Kiego's face, even though it was behind an ANBU mask in the shape of a hawk. Hiroko took off his own rat shaped mask so that Kiego could read his lips.

"What?" he mouthed.

Kiego removed his mask as well. "I'm nervous." He replied in the same manor.

"You?" Hiroko's raised eyebrow did not go unnoticed.

"I have a reason to be, right?"

Hiroko nodded. "True. It's not everyday that three ANBU officers become nukenin."

"That and Dove is late."

"Yes it is strange for Diame to be tardy for such an important task. Perhaps an unforeseen obstacle has arisen."

"It is probable considering that we are dealing with the Jinchuuriki for the Kyubi."

Kiego noticed Hiroko's shoulders droop at his words.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiego inquired.

"Well it's just that, all the hard work I've put into fixing those dictionaries is going to go to waste now."

Kiego's eyebrow twitched. "You call vandalizing those dictionaries 'fixing' them."

Hiroko silently scoffed. "Well what would you call it?"

"Vandalizing."

The wordless conversation was stopped abruptly as a figure walked into the clearing that that the two nukenin were observing. In the blink of an eye Kiego and Hiroko were upon the stranger. Kiego with had drawn a kunai and was now pressing it firmly against the figures neck; likewise Hiroko had also drawn a kunai but instead was poised to sever the intruder's spine.

"State the reason for your existence." Kiego demanded coolly, altering his voice behind his replaced mask.

"To purify the world." The figure replied, unflinching.

"For whom do you work?" asked Hiroko, also altering his voice.

"The Greater Good."

Kiego nodded, removed his mask, and holstered his kunai. "Sorry about the hostilities Dove."

The figure removed her dove shaped mask to reveal a feminine face. "Not at all Kiego, it's protocol."

Hiroko sighed and copied the other two in removing his mask. "But the way they make us greet each other makes the big boss seem a little paranoid, ne?"

Diame shot him a glare. "You do realize what we are getting into by allying ourselves with this organization, right? I think Kami has every right to be a little cautious."

Hiroko tapped his chin in thought. "Which brings up my next point. What kind of guy makes his subordinates call him Kami?"

Kiego, seeing that Diame was about to start an argument with Hiroko, quickly stepped in. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is if Diame was successful in her mission or not."

Diame nodded and produced a bundle of cloth that had gone unnoticed by the two men. "I was able to get my hands on the boy and set up a henge look-alike in the cradle. Not only that put I put up a small genjustu that should make the doppelganger act like an actual sleeping child. How long such a simple trick will go unnoticed for is questionable however."

Kiego nodded and began to remove his gloves. "Best I begin my work then." Upon removing his gloves Kiego held out his arms to take the child. Diame complied and handed him over without complaint.

"We gonna' see what the little shit looks like or are we just gonna' keep him wrapped up?" Hiroko asked.

Diame shot him another glare. "Must you be so vulgar?"

Hiroko smirked. "It's a part of my charm."

Kiego sensed another fight about to break loose. "Both of you shut up lest we attract unwanted attention."

Hiroko scoffed but remained quiet; Diame did the same after a small sigh of defeat. Having effectively silenced his comrades, Kiego set the bundle on the ground and unwrapped it. He began to examine the small child in his hands, taking note of the three odd whisker marks that adorned each cheek.

"Odd." Hiroko said, pointing at the child's cheek. "Do you suppose it's a side effect from housing the Kyubi?"

Diame took notice of what the two men were observing. "It's quit possible. The vast amount of chakra the Kyubi has could easily alter ones physical appearance, even if it is sealed."

Hiroko nodded in understanding then turned to Kiego. "So what kind of seal does the brat have? Can't be too complex if the Yondaime had to slap one on there on the fly, ne?"

Kiego examined the boy's stomach and almost groaned. "It's a nine-point seal."

Hiroko raised an eyebrow in response.

Kiego took note of his confusion and began to elaborate. "A nine-point seal is the most elaborate and dangerous seal, usually requiring a sacrifice for the seal to work. There is a little to no chance for the seal to be unsealed, ever."

Diame shrugged. "But you know the counter seal, yes?"

Kiego shook his head. "There is no one-step counter seal for a nine-point seal. It takes multiple steps and a lot of time."

"Better, get crackin' then." Hiroko chirped.

Kiego shot him a glare. "It's not that simple. The Yondaime was a master at seals, even going as far as to set up a division that could create new seals to further enhance nin and genjutsu, not only that but I have never seen a spiral incorporated into a seal before."

Hiroko tilted his head to one side. "So what, it's just a stupid doodle, right?"

Kiego sighed. "Look at it closely."

Hiroko did just that. He looked. And looked. And looked. And just when he was about to stop looking he noticed what Kiego was trying to point out. The spiral was not much of a spiral at all. It just appeared to be. It was actually a long train of kanji that piled atop one another in rows, giving the vortex its distinct bold line.

Hiroko let out a long whistle. "How long will it take you to decipher it?" He turned to Kiego but noticed that his comrade was not paying attention to him; rather he was staring very intently at the seal. "Kiego?"

Kiego let out a small sigh of relief. "Done."

Hiroko blinked. Diame almost giggled. "Well that's what you get for being a genius. How long will it take to unseal it?"

"It should take me around 45 minutes to disable each point. Considering there are nine, we might be in for a long night if unwanted guests appear."

"And the spiral?" Hiroko asked.

Kiego shrugged. "The spiral is unimportant. It's instructions for the boy's chakra. Apparently the Yondaime was able to create a seal that held the Kyubi but also allowed for the fiend's chakra to meld with the boy's."

"Fascinating." Hiroko replied, wryly. "You should get to work."

Kiego nodded and turned back to the blond boy. "You two stand guard." He ordered over his shoulder.

Diame complied by turning around and staring into the pitch black of the forest, waiting anxiously for anything to happen. After a few minutes with nothing happening she eased up a little, convincing herself that she would fight poorly if she was too tense. Another few minutes passed and the only sound that could be heard was the continuous patting of fingers together as Kiego made countless hand seals behind her. She inhaled deeply to calm herself but promptly coughed when a vile odor filled her nostrils. She turned around to see where it was coming from, her gaze stopping on Kiego's hunched form.

"You smoke?" Diame asked. Her accusation went unnoticed as Kiego continued to form hand seals.

"He only smokes," Hiroko spoke up, "When in deep concentration."

Diame raised an eyebrow. "Should he really be smoking at his age?"

"My age is of no concern. I'll smoke if I damn well want to smoke."

Diame scoffed but did not press the matter. Hiroko, however, spoke up. "How _did_ a squirt like you get into the ANBU anyway?"

"ANBU at 15 isn't that impressive, I'm sure someone will surpass my record in due time. The Uchiha brat, Itachi, already seems very promising and he's only six. As to how I became a Black Ops. Officer…that was due to hard work and my knack for seals. Nothing special."

Hiroko sighed. "And here I was proud of making ANBU at 21."

Diame sighed as well; she had taken the ANBU test with Hiroko but failed, only to try again the next year and fail again. She was finally accepted at 23 and she felt damn proud, but here was Kiego who had taken the test at 15 and passed in one go. It made her feel a little insignificant. A year later they all became nukenin with the same goal in mind. 'To help The Greater Good purify the world.'

Her train of thought was effectively derailed as Kiego's right arm burst into what appeared to be green flames. "Eh?" was all she could say at the sight of the strange chakra that circled his arm.

"Don't worry." Kiego said. "This is just the last phase of the counter seal. It's perfectly normal" With that Kiego extended his index finger and gently pushed on the blond boys stomach. As soon as skin met skin the spiral quivered ever so slightly, but that went unnoticed as the light green wisps that had been whirling around Kiego's arm darkened into a blood red. Kiego eyes widened in surprise. "This, however, isn't." The red chakra began swirling around Kiego's arm faster and faster, as it spun it became thinner and started to tighten around his arm. The sleeve of his shirt quickly burst into flame as the chakra continued to whirl at high speeds. Deep cuts and lacretions began forming up and down his arm; the blood ran freely from the cuts and combined with the dark chakra to make it an even more bloody color.

Diame and Hiroko looked on in awe and slight horror as the chakra continued to tighten. If this continued then Kiego's arm would most likely disintegrate due to the force of the spinning chakra, that is, if it didn't get cut off first. Kiego, to his credit, didn't scream once, though Diame and Hiroko could easily tell by his facial expression that it probably hurt like hell. When it seemed that the chakra was about to collide with itself, and thus cut off Kiego's arm, it simply stopped spinning and dissipated into nonexistence.

There was a moment of silence in which the three just stared at Kiego's mutilated arm. Bone was clearly visible through the ripped muscle and tissue; it was unlikely that he had any skin left on his arm.

With a slight twitch of his eyebrow he summed up what he was feeling in one word.

"Ow."

Diame was the first to react. She quickly searched through her bag and pulled out a small red pill. Rushing to Kiego, she forced upon his mouth, shoved the pill down his throat and began melding chakra into her hands. The pill was a standard iryo-nin drug that turned off all pain receptors in the body, making surgeries that had to be done while the patient was awake a lot more manageable. She placed her hands on his shoulder and began manipulating his cellular reproduction to speed up his healing process.

Picking up on what she was doing Hiroko also began melding chakra to his hands.

Kiego faced Hiroko. "No." he ordered. "You need to place a barrier around this location **now! **Someone should have defiantly felt that chakra spike and will surely be on there way here. We must be extra cautious from now on."

Hiroko nodded and dispersed his chakra, albeit reluctantly.

Kiego then rounded on Diame. "And you. Focus on repairing my hand and nerve receptors; I don't need my entire arm to make hand seals. We can worry about skin when we unleash the Kyubi."

Diame was more resisting then Hiroko. "But if I don't fix it now then you could end up with horrible scars." Even as she said this she followed his orders and began mending his hand.

He gave her a soft smile. "It's for The Greater Good." The argument dropped there and she went to repairing his nerves.

After a few minutes she heard him sigh in aggravation. "This is another unwanted setback. Eight more to go." With that he stood up and began performing his hand seals once more.

Diame smiled at his determination before her stomach lurched at the sight of his arm. It was going to look really pretty in the future if she wasn't allowed to treat it. Hiroko appeared at her side. "It'll be a battler scar to show the misses." He comforted in a sarcastic tone.

She snorted. "If he ever gets one."

Hiroko shrugged. "He's a good kid. I'm sure some nice psychopath will snag him for her on one day."

Diame smiled before donning a somber expression. "Did we make the right choice in dragging him into the organization with us?" she whispered.

Hiroko's expression was somewhat akin to Diame's. "He followed because we are comrades, and probably his closest friends." Hiroko smiled stupidly. "He also might be here to make sure I don't fuck up somehow."

Diame giggled. "It's probable, but impossible."

"Hey!" Diame continued to laugh despite his outburst. Hiroko joined in her mirth after a few minutes.

Both of their chuckles were interrupted as Kiego's arm burst into green flames once more. Diame instinctively went for her medic bag and withdrew some supplies.

Kiego extended his forefinger and middle finger this time and, just as gently as before, pressed the blond boys abdomen. The deadly blood red chakra manifested once more and set about mauling the entirety of Kiego's arm once more. The show was the same as before, the chakra dissipated at the last second, leaving Kiego's arm bloody and mutilated. Diame quickly mended only what he needed to continue the seals and went back to her conversation with Hiroko.

"Do you suppose it's a defense mechanism that the seal creates?" Hiroko asked.

Diame shook her head. "It's just the amount of chakra being released at one time. I'm sure the Yondaime constructed the seal with the boy's safety in mind. Since no body can withstand such a vast amount of chakra being held at one time, it either has to be sealed off or be let loose at all times, kind of like a malfunctioning faucet. Since we already tampered with the faucet it cannot be turned 'off' and must always be stuck at 'on'. When the boy grows up and harnesses his chakra he will be able to turn it 'on' and 'off'. Until then it has to always be leaking or the sheer amount of it will make the boy implode."

Hiroko grimaced at the visual image, then thought about what she said. "Is that why the atmosphere is so heavy?"

Diame gave him a perplexed look before concentrating on her surroundings. As she became more attune to nature she almost choked. There was a large dark presence all around her, and it wasn't even hidden either. How she had not felt it before was beyond her. The presence was almost suffocating. She quickly tried to focus on something else as a sense of nausea started to form within her.

"Scary, ne?" Hiroko remarked. "And this is only from two released points."

That information almost made Diame vomit before she took something into account. "His chakra only feels this massive because it's condensed inside your barrier."

Hiroko tapped his chin in thought before shrugging. "Still, this is coming from a child that is a few hours old who can't control an ounce of chakra."

Diame was about to argue once more when Kiego's arm burst into green flames once again. "Hiroko." he called, "Expand the barrier, it's hard to concentrate as is."

Hiroko nodded and began performing multiple hand signals. Diame collected her tools and rushed towards Kiego as his arm was encircled in blood red chakra once more. She healed his arm after the gruesome spectacle and went back to her post by Hiroko. There was no more conversation; there was no more movement between the two for that matter. They both stood guard in anxious silence, Diame only moving to heal Kiego's injury after he released a point.

Kiego spoke up after releasing the fifth point. "Well that's odd." He remarked, still performing multiple hand seals.

"What is?" Hiroko chirped.

"The boy's whisker marks have…disappeared."

Diame and Hiroko approached Kiego and looked down at the small child. "Perhaps the Kyubi is distinguishing itself as a more separate being, and thus has no effect over how the boy looks anymore?" Diame pondered aloud.

"I don't know about that." Hiroko said.

"And why not?" Diame huffed.

"His ears." Kiego chimed in. Diame stopped glaring at Hiroko and gazed back at the boy to discover that he did in fact have altered ears. Instead of the normal rounded ears that most humans had the child had tiny pointed ears, like that of an elf or…fox.

"I wonder…" Hiroko said aloud. His teammates each raised eyebrows of confusion as the large man knelt down to pick up the child. Diame was about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke up. "Ne, Diame?"

"What?"

"What was this child's eye color when you abducted him."

Diame seemed taken aback but replied nonetheless. "It was a light, sky blue. Why?"

At her inquiry Hiroko handed the blond boy to Diame. The baby gurgled happily in her arms and grabbed one of her long black locks. She paid no mind and instead stared intently at the boy's eyes. What had once been a pale blue was now a dark red, it contrasted greatly with his bright golden hair but that was not the point. His pupil was no longer circular but more akin to a pointed oval.

Hiroko laughed at Diame's shocked expression. "The brats less then 24 hours old and can already intimidate an ANBU officer. That's rich."

Diame paid him no heed and tried to reason with the events. "Okay so the Kyubi isn't trying to distinguish himself, rather, he took away some of the subtler hints of the boy's condition and instead altered his more noticeable features to make the fact that he is a Jinchuuriki more pronounced. Does that sound about right?"

Kiego just shrugged while Hiroko snorted. "Stop trying to explain everything." The latter said. "It gets annoying."

Diame huffed angrily but said nothing. She silently placed the bubbling baby back to his original position. Seeing Kiego nod, she returned to her post as well. Hiroko joined her shortly. They both said nothing, and continued to say nothing until Kiego released the seventh point.

Diame bristled as she felt her neck hair stand on end. "We have a problem."

Hiroko rounded on her. "What is it?"

"My genjutsu has been dispelled." Hiroko's face blanched at the news. "Every ANBU officer should know of the boys disappearance by now, and if they caught wind of that chakra spike earlier then they will be heading this way any minute."

Hiroko massaged his temples aggressively. "Shit, there's no way we can take on more then five ANBU. Plus Kiego's out of commission because of the seal so that hampers us even more. What to do? What to do!"

Diame was about to speak up when Hiroko snapped his fingers and took on a malicious grin. "We'll make a bomb!" Diame, and even Kiego, shot him a perplexed look.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Diame shouted.

"I can condense the barrier so that it's just a small cube around the three of us…and the brat. We are already used to the amount of chakra that's circulating in the area, but everyone else outside this box isn't."

"So your saying that we condense the barrier even more then release it when the enemy gets here to make a chakra explosion?" Diame asked.

"I said stop explaining things!" He shouted, but Diame wasn't listening. She was quickly evaluating the odds of success.

If they did go with Hiroko's plan then it would indeed stun, maybe even kill, some of the ANBU guards. It took roughly 40 minutes to reach their location if one were to depart from the Hokage's tower. Kiego was already 20 minutes into the eighth point release. If all went well then the odds meant that Hiroko and herself would have to defend Kiego for 30 minutes for the final point to be released. If they were lucky then the chakra bomb they let loose should stun the ANBU officers for at most five minutes. That left her with 25 minutes of nonstop fighting, at least.

She did not have time to report her musings as Hiroko performed a few hand seals. The air around her became significantly thicker and hard to breathe. She saw Hiroko smirking at her from the corner of her eye. "We're going to die, you know?" she stated sadly.

Kiego didn't say anything and just continued with his hand seals.

Hiroko remained emotionless and looked towards the night sky.

Diame was about to continue with her pessimism when Kiego spoke up, barely above a whisper.

"For The Greater Good."

Hiroko gave him a small smile and pumped his fist into the air. "Here here! For The Greater Good!"

Diame also grinned, in spit of the situation. "For The Greater Good." Even as Kiego's arm burst into green flames for the eighth point release Diame knew what her comrades were thinking. They had all reached an unspoken agreement.

They did not have enough time.

They were going to die.

* * *

Kiego awoke in a brightly lit room, sitting in a comfortable chair. After trying to move his arms and legs he realized sitting was not the word that should be used. He was strapped to the chair by his wrists ankles and abdomen. He tried opening his eyes but let out a low hiss as the morning light invaded them. 

"Ah." Said a voice that he guessed was right in front of him. "My guest awakens."

Kiego judged that, by the way the voice was gravely and low, it must have belonged to someone elderly.

"Where am I?" he questioned, letting out another hiss as he tried to open his eyes once more. "And could you please close the blinds!" he asked.

There was a moment of silence in which only a small scraping was heard. When the light felt dimmer beyond his eyelids, Kiego deduced that they must have shut the blinds.

"You may open your eyes now and adjust to the light."

Kiego took the strangers advice and slowly opened his eyes. The sight was a familiar one, though unwanted in his situation. He was in the Hokage's office on the top floor of the Hokage tower. Sarutobi sat adjacent Kiego behind a large oak desk, though, unlike Kiego, he was not restrained against the chair.

"Sandaime-sama?" Kiego asked out of habit. "Why am I here?" a memory from last night assaulted his mind. "And where are Hiroko and Diame?" he questioned; a sense of dread betrayed his emotionless face.

"You are here," Sarutobi addressed, "Because you were seen as the least possible threat among my men." Kiego was about to ask what he meant when he noticed that his right arm was heavily bandaged. "As for your comrades." Sarutobi continued. "It pains me to say that Hiroko and Diame fought valiantly for what they believed to be just and true."

Kiego's gaze darkened dramatically. "And I was not killed because I looked wounded and you needed a source of information, right?"

The Sandaime did not say anything but opted to pull out his signature pipe and take a long drag of the unhealthy tobacco.

"Judging by your actions I believe my assumption's are correct than?"

"Perhaps." Sarutobi replied between puffs. "What I really want to know is why?" Kiego raised a questioning brow. "Why did you become a nukenin? Why were you trying to release the Kyubi? Why are you trying to destroy Konoha?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

"Well that really depends." Sarutobi smiled.

"On what?" Kiego snarled.

"On whether you want to live or not." His smile became a deadly serious expression.

Kiego panicked but only for a moment. "You're bluffing."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kiego gave him a knowing smirk. "You won't kill me because I have information."

Sarutobi chuckled. "You know perfectly well that I have iryo-nin that are perfectly capable of extracting information from you." Sarutobi noticed Kiego clench his jaw abruptly. "And don't think for a second that I'll willingly let you bite off your own tongue."

Kiego unclenched his jaw and spoke. "If you are capable of getting what you need without my consent then why the formalities."

Sarutobi chuckled heartily once more. "Because even though I would like to have the information it is not a necessity. What I really need is a few good nin." Noticing his look of trepidation, the Hokage continued. "We have just experienced a war, Kiego-kun, not only that but shortly after we were attacked by the strongest Bijuu in existence, and yet we still remain as the strongest shinobi nation in the land. We are able to earn this title because of our peaceful environment, which allows us to fully develop our shinobi to the best of his or her abilities. In other words, we don't mass produce our ninja, rather we hold their hand till they can walk on their own instead of pushing them out of the nest and hope they can fly."

Sarutobi paused with a puff of his pipe before continuing. "But times are changing." He said with a low voice. "I have already used this argument to satisfy the council and I hope it will sway you as well. The need for raw talent is fast approaching. We no longer live in the ever-peaceful village of Konohagakure. It is time to take action and push our ninja to the best of their abilities instead of hold their hand till they are ready. We need to do this or we will lose our title as the strongest shinobi nation, and if this happens then we will most likely be targeted by the stronger nations."

Kiego was interested in what the Sandaime was saying. "So where do I come in?"

"Like I said we are in need of raw talent. You have that raw talent. Most people believe that one is born to be a genius, I, however, believe that a genius is made by a hard worker and that the title is earned or in your case taught."

Kiego blinked. "In essence you're saying that you want me to lead a team of gennin?"

"Not just any team of gennin. I want you to raise the best team of gennin the entirety of the shinobi have ever seen."

Kiego snorted. "By saying that you are basically asking me to create ninja that are greater then the Sannin Three." Kiego began to laugh at this thought.

Sarutobi was not laughing. "If that is a goal you would like to set then so be it."

Kiego began to choke on his snorts when he realized how serious the Hokage was being. "Why me though? I'm pretty sure you have more capable shinobi to take up this job, like the Sannin themselves for instance."

Sarutobi sighed. "I ask you to do this because you have a knack for sealing jutsus. You could probably exceed the Yondaime if you trained well enough." The complement left Kiego's jaw ajar. "Plus the Sannin are getting old." He chuckled. "I'm getting even older then them!"

Kiego toyed with his options. "If I were to take you up on your offer, who would my team be?"

"Your team will be assembled in twelve years."

Kiego raised a confused eyebrow. "Excuse me."

"You are aware that Hiashi's wife is to give birth to the Hyuga heir soon, yes?"

Kiego mulled over the information. "So you want me train future clan heads to make the rest of the clan more powerful in the future?" Sarutobi nodded. "Am I to teach an Uchiha too?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Itachi is the heir to the Uchiha clan and he already shows great promise. Instead you are to raise the heir of the third most prominent clan."

Kiego ticked off Konoha's clan heads mentally. "The…Yamanka's is it?" Sarutobi gave him a knowing smile. "Then I assume that the third member will be the heir of the Aburame clan, correct?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Although it is true that the Aburame clan is the fourth strongest clan that Konoha has the heir will not be joining our little gang of super heroes."

Kiego smirked at the old man's joke but asked him the inevitable question anyway. "Then who?"

Sarutobi gave him one of his infamous knowing smiles. "One Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiego furrowed his brow in thought. "I was not aware that Konoha had an Uzumaki clan."

"Ah, but you should be familiar with Naruto-kun, seeing as how you and your comrades abducted him just hours ago."

Kiego's eyes bulged in shock. "You wish for the Jinchuuriki to be close to two of the most prominent clan heirs? Isn't that dangerous?"

Sarutobi gave him a cold glare. "Most wouldn't know it but the Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu are two separate entities." Kiego squirmed under the Hokage's gaze, and remained silent. "Yes I would like Naruto-kun to be a great shinobi, he is going to be my pet-project of sorts."

"How so?"

Sarutobi pulled out a scroll from his grand desk and cleared his throat. "As of three hours ago one Kyomaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, was assassinated by three nukenin. The nukenin's names shall remain classified under the order of the Sandaime Hokage."

"I don't understand?"

Sarutobi rolled up the scroll and placed it back in the desk. "It is because of people like you that Naruto-kun will be targeted. By saying that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi was killed it gets the council off my back and gives the assumption to other would be assassins that the 'demon brat' is dead."

"But what is the point if suddenly an Uzumaki Naruto appears in the streets the next day?"

"That is where my project begins. I have formed an agreement with all the Daimyos and Kages to raise and train Naruto-kun to the best of their ability."

Kiego scoffed. "Why would they agree to such a ludicrous document?"

Sarutobi gave him a mischievous grin. "They are all under the pretense that Naruto is the last of the strongest clan in Konoha."

"That still doesn't explain why they would agree to such a contract?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Because every hidden village believes Naruto's clan to be unbelievably strong they also want his genes." Kiego gawked. "I gave consent that Naruto would marry, and thus, procreate with any of the clan's heiresses or any of the Kage's daughters."

Kiego could note help but gape. "That's…that's…so deliciously underhanded of you. And man he is going to be one lucky sonofabi-" Kiego stopped dead upon realizing whom he was talking to. "Guy…he is going to be one lucky guy."

Sarutobi gave a mirthful grin at Kiego's pause. "Indeed." Kiego coughed at the awkward silence. "Naruto-kun leaves for the first hidden village of the campaign tomorrow. He is to spend one year living with each Kage in each country. He will not visit Konoha ever unless it is when he finishes his training, which will be when he joins your team at the age of twelve. His training will begin when the Kage of the country he is staying in sees fit. I should imagine that they would be anxious to test his strength and should start training him as soon as he can talk. He will alternate between the Kages each year spending three years with the Raikage, Tsukage, Kazekage, and Mizukage each."

Kiego nodded in understanding. "But why are you doing this for the boy?"

"Someone is bound to notice the small fluke in the names sooner or later, I want Naruto to be prepared when the time comes that certain individuals will come after him, and also…" Sarutobi paused and donned a solemn look. "It was the last request of the Yondaime that Naruto be seen as a hero, and not the monster that he contains. If I can make Naruto the strongest ninja that shinobi history has ever seen, then I will believe that I have carried out my dear friends wish."

Kiego thought about the Hokage's words. If he were to train Naruto then he could surely use him for The Greater Good's ideals. "If I were to agree to be these individuals teacher, do you really think that I can train them to be as grand as you say?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Honestly at your level…no. That is why you will also be training foe the next 12 years. One must be great if he wants to accomplish great things. There fore you will be training with me for four years, followed by Tsunade, then Jiraiya."

Kiego felt as if someone had just slapped him. Hard. "E-Excuse me?" he asked bewildered. "I'm going to be trained by two of the Sannin? I'm going to be trained by a Hokage!?"

Sarutobi chuckled at the teen's antics. "I expect great things from the four of you."

Sarutobi then said something that sent an odd shiver down Kiego's spine.

"I want to change the world."

* * *

A/N: And thus the seeds of my diabolical plot have been set. 

Well that took forever. Not much to say except sorry if there are any mistakes.

Another sorry for those who wanted a fight scene, I had planned on one intentionally but it was late and the chapter was getting too long in my opinion. Reviews are apreciated but not expected. I find flames to be funny so go ahead and burn me if you feel like it. If someone is going to comment on how similar this story is to another and blah, blah, blah then i don't want to here it because, let's face it, it's really hard to come up with an original story line when there are near 100,000 fics already posted. and thus my rant ends. not much else to note on.

Jinchuuriki-Human sacraficed to be the container of a Bijuu

Bijuu-tailed demon. Strongest demon in exsitence. Nine in total.

this is my first Naruto Fic. c ya.


	2. Ichi Sensei!

A/N: Bleh, it lives! One week one chapter. That will be my goal, and like all my other goals it will not be achieved. Meh.

Now for Reviews, yay...

Phoenix Talon- Thank you for being the first to review my story. I apreciate the review.

DemonKid- Exactly. We all love it when Naruto becomes a god, but it will not happen in this story. by that i mean he won't blink at his enimies and they die.

Vilkath- You bring up a beautiful point that i forgot to mention in the last chapter so i am now saving my ass in the ned of this one. Thank you for the review.

Amitabho Chattopadhyay- Your name is long and i love its obnoxiousness. Here is more

WolfLord64- thank you

spedclass- thank you for the review. Harem will include whoever the readors want. Put your vote in a review and i'll mix it into the story, although i will need a lot of Sakura votes if people really want to see her have a relationship with Naruto. Other pairings can be done if asked nicely. Harem will definatly include Temari, Hinata, and Ino.

Soul of the Silver Phoenix- I like the concept too. I will try and update every week if class permits me.

cooltony101neo- Like vicath I forgot to adress that one. Read that persons review response to find the answer.

Disclaimer: Nope they are still feminine so Naruto is still not mine.

Enjoy

* * *

**Ichi-Sensei!**

Ichidai stared out the window in disbelief and almost groaned at the sight. He lived in a modest apartment on the third story in one of the better districts of the village. He paid good money for his room, as it was at the corner of the building and allowed a beautiful view of the sunrise in the morning. It was the way that the burning orb of fire rose out of the ocean that made the scene so magical. The sun would ascend into the sky, casting long shadows against the crowded buildings, always creating a majestic morning.

So one could imagine Ichidai's reaction when he opened up the blinds to find, not a beautiful morning, but a paint covered town. The term 'covered' in this sentence was being used lightly. The town was drenched in, what he assumed was, crafts paint. It looked as if a giant had taken a pail of paint and unceremoniously dumped the colorful liquid upon the area.

After a few minutes of gawking he realized that there was a definite color scheme in the disorganized, splotchy mess. The three most prominent colors were red, blue, and orange…a lot of orange. From his vantage point at the window, Ichidai could somewhat interpret what the 'artist' had written.

He could see that it was meant to look like a circle, though the edges came out squiggly and un-curved to the uneven ground that the building's presented. The circle was filled in with blue up until it intersected with a small bit of red that seemed to encase a large amount of orange.

Ichidai could not make out any more of the odd picture due to his limited view. Curiosity got the better of him so he quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts. It was a short distance from his door to the stairwell so Ichidai crossed the small space with a light jog. Taking the stairs two at a time he soon came upon the door that led to the roof.

He was slightly surprised that when he opened the door there was already multiple people standing on the terrace, looking out at the massive art project. He too took a spot among them at the railing and looked out over the town. From his window, the image was crude and made the circle seem rough, but from the view on the roof the circle became a perfect sphere, almost as if the painter was expecting people to observe from this point of interest.

He gazed around at the building's other tenants. "It certainly worked." He thought to himself. It was then that he noticed that the blue circle was mere icing on the cake, in contrast to the whole image. Inside the circle were two large orange kanji characters, bolded in red.

It only took him a second for a warning bell in his head to go off at the sight of what he assumed to be the artists name. The name was so easily recognizable to Ichidai because the Raikage had ordered him to train a five-year-old brat, who went by the same alias, just last night.

He smirked as he read the name once more. "Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" his smirk soon grew into a toothy grin. "Aren't _you_ just full of surprises."

**

* * *

**

**I'm going to kill you.**

_Shut up! Shut up!_

He ran, blindly.

**Ha ha. You know I love a good chase before the meal.**

_Go away!_

He kept running, even as his legs burned, even as his lungs felt like they were collapsing.

**You can't run from me, little boy.**

_What did I ever do?_

A left. A right. So many random turns it was almost unthinkable that each one brought him to a new hallway, rather then a familiar one he had already crossed.

_Why me?_

An inhuman growl.

**Because you're worthless.**

A gasp. A stumble.

_I-I'm not._

Even as he said the words the seeds of doubt did not stop growing.

**Yes you are.**

_No I'm not. I'm not worthless!_

He stumbled once more. The knee high water made it hard for him to run.

**Then what are you?**

The simplicity of the question threw him off, causing him to stumble and, finally, fall to his knees.

_W-What?_

He flipped onto his back, staring at the incarnation of death itself.

**I asked what are you!**

I-I don't- 

**Understand?**

The creature barked, interrupting the small child. It laughed.

**That's because you're worthless!**

I'm not! 

The beast, infuriated, lifted a massive paw and stomped down on the boy, crushing his rib cage and causing him to gasp from his newly punctured lungs.

**Yes! You! Are!**

The fiend insisted, emphasizing his point by pushing its paw down onto the boy after each syllable.

**Why else do they send you away after each year?**

B-Because… 

The child hacked out, blood pouring from his mouth as it formed with his words.

**Because they hate you.**

The coldness and hate with which the beast said the words caused the boy to break out into tears.

**Nobody could ever love you.**

The boys sobbed through his pain. Gasping and shuddering even with his punctured lungs.

_N-No._

"Oi."

The amount of anguish and pain that was in the boy's voice caused the demon to sneer.

**You keep telling yourself that.**

"Oi!"

**Because you and I both know it's a lie.**

With those words the creature removed its paw from the weeping child. It turned quickly, whipping the boy in the face with one of its nine tails. It receded back into the shadows from which it came. A pale ghostly fence faded into existence as the demon lay down.

**And I'll be waiting for the time when you accept that.**

"Oi! Get up!"

**I'll wait forever if I have to, in the shadows.**

"I said get up!"

**Forever, in the shadows.**

* * *

"If you don't get up right now I will make my boot a permanent resident of your ass!"

Ichidai was not a patient person, nor did he like being ignored. So when it took him a good portion of the morning to find Naruto, hidden in a field of flowers, he was less then pleased. More fuel was continually being added to the fire of his irritation as Naruto continued to slumber even after Ichidai had yelled at him to get up.

"You have three seconds!" Ichidai fumed. Naruto shifted slightly.

"One!"

Naruto sat up slowly, yawning as he rose.

Ichidai, still intent on kicking the boy to vent his frustration, continued to count. "Two!"

Naruto glanced wearily at the screaming man next to him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Three!" as Ichidai screamed the number he reared his leg back, expecting to catch the boy in the stomach.

Naruto is a normal boy, in some aspects anyway. One of these normal aspects is being able to tell what is painful and what is not. Naruto deemed that the shin currently flying toward his head would probably be painful if it indeed connected with his skull. He thus made it his priority to not get hit.

Being at the nimble age of four, Naruto easily ducked under the roundhouse. In a rare moment of insight he realized that the stranger would not simply stop his momentum and attack again. There fore Naruto easily saw the incoming sweeping kick and dodged by vaulting off the ground with his hands.

Naruto did not expect for the man to follow through with another round kick, however, and was more then a little surprised when he got a face full of foot.

Ichidai watched in mild amusement as the boy quickly bounced off the ground from where he fell. Ichidai's smirk grew dangerous as the boy quickly drew a kunai from behind him.

He took a second to look the man over. He wore simple clothes, white shorts and a pale blue tee, and there wasn't anything wrong with his features, aside from a crazy smirk the guy had plastered on his face. Naruto noticed that the way his brown hair cast over his equally brown eyes made the man's expression seem uncaring, as if he wasn't attacking a child.

Ichidai also took this moment to observe the child. He understood that the boy had just come from Kirigakure, which explained the different style clothes he was wearing, Which consisted of dark gray shorts that went slightly past his knees along with a dark red, almost purple, long sleeved shirt. He also wore what looked like a loose choker around his neck Ichidai also took in the strange sight of the boys elongated, pointed ears. The blood red eyes were also fairly strange. All this included with the boy's brightly obnoxious blond hair made him really stick out.

After a few seconds of memorizing the boy's features he saw the child spit out a loose tooth.

"I may not look like it…" the boy started. "But I'm a ninja! So you better back off because I'll kick your ass!" Naruto hoped he sounded intimidating. He could easily be killed if the man before him wanted to fight.

So he was only a little flabbergasted when the man burst out laughing. Naruto growled in anger, he didn't think he sounded that pathetic.

"Determination!" the man yelled. "I'm glad you have it."

Naruto put two and two together, got eleven, and frowned in confusion at the chuckling stranger. "What?" was his brilliant question.

The man quieted down after a moment, the smirk from before still planted on his face. "I said I'm glad you have spirit. I'm not gonna' train some whiny brat that just complains about things being too hard, or who gives up too easily. So if you are one of those brats then tell me now before I get my hopes to high."

Naruto continued to stare at the man as if he were a calculus problem. "You're…going to train me?"

Ichidai could see him visibly brighten as he nodded. "But!" he barked, stopping the small boy in mid-victory dance. "It will be hard and difficult. I won't go easy on you just because I'm being ordered by the Raikage to train you."

Naruto swiveled around and sent a peace sign in his direction. "Che, no problem! I can handle anything you throw at me!"

Ichidai's grin grew dangerous again. "Good! My name is Ichidai, but from now on you will address me as nothing other then Sensei. Got it!"

"Ichi-Sensei!" Naruto laughed at his pun. Ichidai just rolled his eyes.

"And I assume that your name is Naruto, correct?"

Naruto nodded happily then paused. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me." Ichidai replied.

"You have a talking bird!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Ichidai just stared blankly at the incompetent blond.

"What?" the boy questioned after noticing his expression was devoid of emotion.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you ask that, okay?"

Naruto nodded and kept silent.

"Anyway…" Ichidai continued. "I'm going to be your Sensei for the rest of the year, but first I would like to ask you some questions."

"Shoot!"

"First question." Ichidai looked around there surrounding. "Why are you sleeping outside? I'm pretty sure the Raikage would have at least got you a hotel room."

Naruto donned a sheepish expression and began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ha ha, well…he did get me a room, and also gave me some extra cash in case something happened…"

"And?" Ichidai asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"Well…something did happen and I got kicked out of the hotel."

"And you didn't get another room…because?"

Naruto's face grew a shade redder. "I spent the money."

"On paint?" Ichidai guessed.

Naruto then dropped all modesty and broke out into a huge grin. "You saw it!"

Ichidai looked on in amusement at the excited boy. "I don't think the blind could miss it."

At his words Naruto broke into another victory dance. "Yatta!"

"Which brings me to question two. Why the hell did you paint half the town using your name?"

Naruto finished his dance and faced his new teacher. "Because I want everyone to know who I am!"

"Oh?" Ichidai raised an eyebrow.

Naruto gave a nod of confirmation. "I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever! This day will go down in history as Uzumaki Naruto's first appearance in the world of shinobi, it's a warning to everyone that tries to stop me!"

Ichiai's other eyebrow joined the first. He hadn't expected such a declaration from any one, least of all a child. He began to chuckle. "Good! Good. Then I guess we should begin your training immediately, right?"

Naruto jumped up and down in agreement before letting out a, "Hell yeah!"

Ichidai smirked. "So question three: what do you know as a ninja?"

The blond shrugged. "Not much. Mizukage Oba-san taught me the twelve basic hand seals. After that she started focusing mainly on projectile weapons and tools." He fished out the kunai he holstered earlier. "She even gave me my own kunai!" he yelled, presenting it to him.

Ichidai nodded. "I can understand why the Mizukage would focus on tools more."

"Why?"

"The Land of Water raises mostly assassins. This leads them to training their shinobi to be quick and efficient when it comes to killing. The easiest way to kill someone is with something sharp, so she was probably prepping you for when you returned in four years."

Naruto nodded for him to continue.

"The Land of Water focuses mostly on weapon and tool training. This includes Ken, Bo, So, Naginata, Kusarigama, Shuriken, and Kayakujutsu, i.e. sword, staff, spear, pole arm, chain and sickle, projectiles, and bombs, respectively."

Naruto nodded once more, though slightly slower than last time.

"Even though they teach their ninja's in the multiple weapon styles, most of them only end up using Ken, Shuriken, and Kayakujutsu because of their practicality. One can't really be silent if they have to jump from roof to roof while lugging around a spear or a pike, right?"

Naruto laughed a little but said nothing as a sign for him to continue.

"Anyway none of that is important for you until four years from now so you can just store that info in the back of your mind or something. Kumogakure is almost the opposite of Kirigakure. We like our Taijutsu and are proud of how useful our Ninjutsu can be."

Naruto took advantage of his pause. "Why?"

Ichidai smirked. "Because they coincide."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

Ichidai continued. "Kumogakure has practiced its Taijutsu style so that it includes our Ninjutsu. Have you ever heard of kinetic energy?"

Naruto shook his head. "No."

Ichidai sighed. "Well let me dumb it down. Kinetic energy is basically what allows our body to move. Kumogakure Taijutsu tries to reenact lightning as it strikes. Fast, unpredictable, and dangerous. By the use of Ninjutsu we are able to speed up our kinetic energy and, thus, our bodies response time. So as you can see it is a deadly combo."

Naruto smiled. "So if I learn Taijutsu from you then I'll be unstoppable!"

Ichidai shrugged. "Your going to be taught by a lot of people in the future so don't let it get to your head, okay?"

Naruto smirked and yelled. "Alright!"

Ichidai laughed at his enthusiasm. "But before you can learn our Taijutsu style you will need to perfect your chakra control. Playing with your kinetic energy is dangerous and can cause permanent paralysis if you fray a wrong nerve, so let's get to it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Chakra?"

The older man sighed. "I expected as much." He mumbled under his breath. "Yes chakra!" he boomed.

Naruto was at attention once more.

"Chakra is the energy needed to pull off Nin, Gen, and some weapon style jutsus. Chakra run's through little currents in your body called Chakra Coils. A decent shinobi should at least be able to release chakra from any point in the body. The release points are called Tenketsu points and there are 362 on the body." Ichidai paused in bewilderment as Naruto began searching his body for holes. With a laugh he added, "They're also invisible to most eyes."

Naruto, feeling foolish, sat down once more. "Oh."

"So just remember that chakra is pretty much necessary for all shinobi. Oh and if you don't control your chakra effectively then the technique you were trying to pull off will not work to its full potential or, more likely, fail completely. And if that happens then you just wasted a lot of good chakra."

The blond thought about this then spoke. "What happens if you run out of chakra?"

Ichidai shrugged. "You die." He replied calmly. After he noticed Naruto's panicked look he grinned. "So you want to practice chakra control?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Good. This is where the hand seals come in. There are twelve original hand seals that the average ninja knows."

Naruto jumped up, interrupting Ichidai. "Oi! I already know this!"

Ichidai tilted his head to the side in amusement. "Then why don't you show me each hand seal, and tell me what they are?"

Naruto nodded and hoped up. He began performing hand seals, pronouncing each one loudly as he did so. "Tori/Bird, Inu/Dog, Inoshishi/Boar, Uma/Horse, Usagi/Hare, Hebi/Snake, Nezumi/Rat, Saru/Monkey, Ryu/Dragon, Ushi/Ox, and my favorite Hitsuji/Ram!"

Ichidai nodded. "Yes those are the seals, but how fast can you do all twelve?"

Naruto, seeing it as a challenge, quickly flashed through all the hand seals.

"Three seconds. Not bad for a kid, they were sloppy but they would work."

Naruto shot him a cocky smirk.

"Now, now." Ichidai spoke up. "Don't act so hot. A decent shinobi can perform ten hand seals a second." His grin widened as Naruto's jaw dropped. "They can also do them flawlessly."

Naruto grumbled angrily before falling back to his sitting position. "Well they better watch out! I'll become the best ninja ever and…and…and make one-handed seals! Hah! That'll show them!"

"The whole world isn't out to get you, you know?"

He saw Naruto flinch unexpectedly before glaring at the ground.

Ichidai raised an interested eyebrow but didn't push the subject. He cleared his throat to get the boy's attention before speaking up. "That covers the basics so now I to start your training."

Naruto brightened up and hopped off the ground. "Yeah, yeah! Let's do this…what are we doing by the way?"

"Well to optimize your chakra control I want you to develop a Coil Memory."

Naruto scratched his head, digesting the words. "Coil Memory…What's that?"

"Because you are at the tender young age of four it means you absorb and remember things easier. I'm going to try to apply this concept to your Chakra Coils. If you can remember how it feels for chakra to run through each of your coils then you should have very accurate, if not perfect, chakra control."

Naruto nodded, not really understanding. "Okay, sure. How are you going to make me remember how my chakra flows though?"

Ichidai smirked. "I'm going to close off your Tenketsu points, or at least, a certain amount so that you can only send chakra to certain parts of the body." As he said this Naruto could see his fingertips burst into tiny yellow wisps. "I don't have the Byakugan, however, so I'm going to hitting with my memory. Don't move around to much, okay?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was staring with interest at his fingers. He watched closely as he lifted a hand then poked him in the chest, then again in a different spot, then again.

"Something's wrong…"

Naruto piped up. "What?"

Ichidai sighed. "Well this should be excruciatingly painful for you, but your body is acting as if your chakra is already sealed off."

He watched with interest as Naruto began to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Do you have something that you need to share, Naruto?"

The blond froze when Ichidai said his name. With a look that seemed almost guilty he stared back at the older man. "Can you keep a secret Ichi-Sensei?"

Ichidai laughed. "Sure I can. What do you want to show me?"

He watched Naruto fidget some more before he nodded to himself and stepped back. "Umm…be careful…okay?"

Ichidai just stared at the odd boy in confusion. He watched with interest as Naruto reached for the loose choker he had noticed earlier. Naruto, with slight hesitation, poked at the choker for a few minutes before reaching behind his neck to unclasp the odd accessory.

As soon as the choker disappeared from Naruto's neck, Ichidai was sent to his knees as waves of blood red chakra pouring out of the boy's body. Ichidai fought to stay conscious as the ground around Naruto began to give way to the massive energy that was being pushed against it. In a few seconds Ichidai began to drool as the chakra invaded his senses and made him dizzy.

It stopped, Quit abruptly too. Ichidai's mind was in a haze as he stood on uneasy legs. For a moment he wondered just what had happened when Naruto came rushing up to him, choker around his neck once more. Ichidai, in his half conscious mind, dully noted the blood red seals that burned on the black choker before they simply faded away.

It took another moment before he realized that Naruto was talking to him hysterically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ichidai! Ichi-Sensei, are you okay! I'm sorry! Get up! I'm sorry!" Naruto's rant was cut off as he heard loud laughter coming from his teacher.

"Wow!" Ichidai laughed. "Fuck man. Wow!" he ruffled Naruto's hair. "That's some scary shit Naruto. Wow! I totally blacked out back there. That was ridiculous."

Naruto stared at Ichidai in confusion. "You mean…I'm not in trouble."

The older man laughed. "No! No! Not at all, well…maybe if you don't tell me what the hell just happened, but if not then no."

Ichidai smiled. Naruto seemed to visibly cheer up when he told him that he was not going to get in trouble. "What you just saw…" Naruto began. "Is what happens to me when I don't have 'this' on." 'This' being the black choker that Naruto was pulling at. "I become a monster." Naruto said softly.

Ichidai started laughing again. "You don't become a monster." Naruto froze. "You just become strong. Really strong." Ichidai rubbed at his eyes trying to relieve himself of the haze. "Really fucking strong. That's just a lot of chakra spilling out at once, the only problem is that you seem perfectly fine with letting out that much at once. That was as much chakra as three full-grown men! How do you do it?"

Naruto grinned that Ichidai was excited about his uncontrollable chakra, rather then frightened of it. "For as long as I can remember…" Naruto began. "I've always had to wear this choker. I guess I was born with the chakra."

Ichidai sighed. "That must have been hell on your mother." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Ichidai yelled. "That's a conversation for when you are older."

Naruto shot him a glare but said nothing.

"Anything else about this choker that I should know about?"

Naruto scratched his head in thought before reaching into his pocket and handing a small letter to the older man.

Ichidai accepted the note and quickly glanced it over. After reading it he shot a glare towards Naruto. "You couldn't have given this to me earlier because?"

Naruto donned his sheepish expression. "Eh-heh heh. I forgot."

Ichidai stared at the boy in disbelief for a few seconds before dropping it. "You know what this note entails, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't really read it."

"It says that your massive chakra is due to the connection to your clan. It goes on to say that your choker must be worn at all times and that it will help with controlling your chakra until you are able to do it yourself."

Naruto let out a small 'hmm'.

"Alright." Ichidai spoke up. "We start your training as of now."

Naruto gave him one of his wild grins before speaking. "So what are we going to do?"

Ichidai smirked at his enthusiasm. "We are going to get used to working with that choker. For now I want you to try and expel as much chakra as you can through your feet."

"Why my feet." The blond asked.

"It's hardest to concentrate chakra to your feet, so if you can exert a set amount out of them then you should be able to control it through the rest of your body just as easily. Plus it will help with the task you have to do tomorrow."

"Is it a mission!" Naruto piped up.

"You could say that."

"Tell me. Tell me!" Naruto pleaded, not handling the suspense well.

"Alright, alright settle down. Your mission is…" he added a dramatic pause, which caused Naruto to groan angrily. "Your mission is to clean up some graffiti that a little hooligan made."

Naruto nodded excitedly for a second before digesting his words. "Hey! I'm not little!"

Ichidai stared down at the boy and began to laugh.

Feeling insulted, Naruto just sulked. "Besides I don't see how dispersing chakra through my toes is going to help with cleaning up paint."

"That is because you will do this mission without touching the ground or standing on a roof."

Naruto blanched. "Then what am I supposed to do, stick to the wall!"

"Precisely." Naruto was about to complain some more but Ichidai cut him off. "A ninja can stick to any surface through the use of chakra just by making their chakra equal to the density of the object they wish to stick to, this causes a kind of reverse suction that allows the ninja to stick to what they are trying to stick to."

Naruto continued to show his current dislike for the man. "But there is no way that I'll be able to learn how to do that in a day!"

"Learn quickly then. I told you I don't like whiney brats."

Naruto stuck out his tongue in dislike. "Fine! But what happens if I fall off the wall."

"If such an event were to occur then we will practice your shuriken dodging skills until you get back on the wall."

Naruto gave him a look that could kill small animals. Ichidai was about to speak up when the blond boy hopped up and ran towards one of the taller trees. He was amazed when the small boy made it a full five steps before he saw the bark on the tree crunch under his sixth step.

By the end of the day Ichidai had two words that he could use to describe the young Uzumaki Naruto. Determined and a fast learner. He ignored the fact that that was four words and slowly walked over to the collapsed body of the boy. Naruto had made it up the tree by the end of the day. From his perch on the top of the tree he happily declared to the world that he would be the greatest ninja ever, he then proceeded to jump off the tree, laugh in Ichidai's face, and then promptly fainted due to exhaustion.

Ichidai was carrying the boy on his back to his apartment when he felt him awaken. He heard Naruto try to say something but quickly shut him up. "Just sleep kid. It's all right." He heard Naruto try to mumble something before passing out again.

On the inside Naruto was smiling.

_He's acting…like a friend._

He heard a deep hideous laughter in the back off his mind.

**But we both know that that could never happen.**

Unlike the other nights Naruto did not flinch when he heard the demons voice. He did not cry for help. He did not back down.

_Shut up Baka-Kitsune._

And for once in his life Naruto had a dream where he wasn't running for his life through a dark sewer system.

* * *

Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe. Jiraiya had just given his monthly report on Naruto. It was exactly the same as the past 48 reports and yet Sarutobi knew something was off. Saying the boy was 'perfectly alright' did not deflate the Sandaime's worries. He took another drag before looking at white haired sannin in front of him.

"Are you sure there isn't more to report?"

Jiraiya snorted. "His teachers name is Ichidai and he currently knows about Naruto's massive chakra, though he doesn't seem to care about it at all. Kumogakure plans on passing their Raiken Taijutsu style to Naruto. That's all I know, happy?"

Sarutobi stared at Jiraiya wearily. "You seem troubled, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya subconsciously clenched a fist. "Why are you making me train a traitor!" he blurted out. "Especially one that would have the gall to try and assassinate an infant!"0

The Hokage sighed. "Is this what your tantrum has been about?"

Jiraiya began to grind his teeth in a vain attempt to hold back his contempt. "I won't train a traitor just because my sensei asked me to. He'll just turn out to be another Orochimaru!"

"I should hope not. Another man obsessing about snakes would just be disturbing."

"Cut the jokes old man and tell me why!"

"Why?" Sarutobi asked.

"Why are you doing this? Is there a grander scheme you have planned or are you really going senile in your old age?"

Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe. "Twelve years…is a long time in the life of a shinobi." He exhaled the vile smoke and continued. "I want Kiego on our side when the war comes."

Jiraiya flinched. "What war? Everyone is at peace."

"For the moment." Sarutobi interrupted. "How long till the treaties become just pieces of paper, just some casual words said to a friend. How long till another Bijuu comes along and wipes out everything. I love this town and everyone in it. I want to protect them from every danger that may surface in the world."

"Sensei you know I do too."

"Then please trust me when I ask you to. Kiego isn't a tainted soul, just one that's confused. Hiroko and Diame never were the best influences in his life. He's already began to love this town in the four years that I have taught him, and I hope he continues to love this town in the future. He has a natural talent for seals and I believe that it will come in handy in the future."

Jiraiya mulled over his words for a moment. "I can see what you are getting at, but I don't get how you can put so much trust in him."

"That is because you keep comparing him to Orochimaru."

Jiraiya flinched.

"The main difference between Orochimaru and Kiego is that Orochimaru had a lust for power. Kiego joined the 'bad guys' because he wanted to be there for his comrades, he wanted to protect them."

"And by having us train him?" Jiraiya asked, putting together the pieces.

"By having you and Tsunade train him he will grow attached to you and, hopefully, Konoha."

Jiraiya nodded. "But that's not all, is it."

Sarutobi smiled. "How perceptive. I want you and your spy network to keep an eye on him. Releasing the Kyubi would not have just been a simple request from his comrades. They were working for someone and I want to know who." He took a small puff of his pipe. "I believe that Kiego has probably already dropped all connections between them, but any stray wires that lead to the main brain would help settle my nerves greatly."

Jiraiya smiled. So Sarutobi didn't trust Kiego completely. "Of course Hokage-Sama."

Jiraiya turned to leave but the Sandaime halted him. "But before you depart  
Jiraiya, I would like to make perfectly clear that there is nothing wrong with Naruto, correct?"

Jiraiya faced him fully. "From what I can tell, there is nothing wrong. His eyes and ears are something to ponder over but I don't think they pose any threat to society. Why do you have such an interest in the matter?"

"Because I am perplexed." Jiraiya grunted for Sarutobi to continue. "Hiroko, Diame, and Kiego had custody over the boy for 40 minutes or more, yet Naruto wasn't damaged or fazed in anyway, and from what I could see his seal did not look affected. But outward appearances are seldom what they appear to be."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I took a peek at the seal as well and everything checked out in my book. As for Naruto himself…he acts just as a four-year-old child should, loud, hyper, gets on everyone's nerves. He doesn't seem to have any subconscious side effects either. When he sleeps his outward appearance is eerily calm. By all aspects he seems perfectly fine."

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I will have to believe you then."

Jiraiya smiled. "Cheer up Sensei. Eight more years and he'll be running amuck around Konohagakure." With one last chuckle he 'poofed' out of the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi smiled to himself. "I just hope the town is ready for him."

* * *

Woosh the chapter is over. Hope that solved a few questions and didn't create more. Knowing my writing style though i probably lost someone in there...oh well.

Taijutsu- Fighting style based on bare handed fighting/using the whole body to attack.

Kenjutsu- Fighting style based on swords and the concept that longer range is better.

Bojutsu- Fighting style based on longer reach with a staff. Used primaily for defense and has an effective offense when being used for leverage in breaking joints.

Sojutsu- Fighting style based on spears. Kata's are similar to that of Bojutsu except there are significantly more lunges and stabs.

Naginatajutsu- Fighting based on pole arms, such as a pike. Taught mostly to warriors that need a long reach and heavy attack.

Kusarigamajutsu- Fighting style based on a pair of sickle connected by a chain. Combines short range and long range attacks. Very flashy fighting style and is often used to disable an oponet then kill.

Shurikenjutsu- Fighting style based on using small blades and projectiles. A ninja's ranged weapon.

Kyakujutsu- Fighting style based on pyrotechnicks. uses bombs, smoke bombs, exploding tags. Mainly meant for distraction and confusion.

Raiken- Roughly translates to lightning fist. A Taijutsu i developed for Kumogakure because they do not delve to much into the village in the actual series.

Tenketsu points- Chakra points. A pore on the body where chakra is released. 362 of them cover the body.

Again i thank everyone in advance for reading and/or reviewing. Sorry for the messy writing. I probably should find a beta-thing.

C ya.


	3. Alert

Warning. Don't get excited. It would be sad if you did. I want to tell all the readers of this story that it was kind of a joke with me and my friend. He reads naruto fanfic a lot and tells me that there are a lot of good stories out there. I read my fair share then told my friend all naruto fanfic was kind of the same. I didn't read any of the yaoi because I find it…lets just say I don't find it "interesting. Anyway I told him that most writers beefed up naruto, gave him all the girls, then threw him against every "bad guy" in the series and viola, you have a story. He told me to prove it so a made a fake story. I'm just letting all readers know right now that I had dropped fanfic for a while so I hadn't really checked on the storied progress. Recently I've found interest again so imagine my surprise when I open my email to find it flooded with author, story, and review alerts. I hardly got anything when I shipped scenarios for ffx, so I just found it funny to see how many readers there were for naruto. This alert is just to say that this story was meant as a joke. A bet with a friend pretty much. There were so many flaws and the plot is unoriginal. So to clarify, this story is dead. I did get a surprising amount of feedback though, in my terms anyway, so I'm thinking of trying to write an actual story for naruto. I don't know what I'll call it yet, but if you're interested just sit tight I guess. Again, this story is dead, feel free to flame, mock, adopt, piss on, glue back together and repeatedly stomp upon, or what have you. Meanwhile look out for my next story :p


End file.
